Un timide amoureux
by Hermignonne02
Summary: Tara et Tom sont deux adolescents à Poudlard... Et le Bal d'Halloween approche: raprochements en tout genre et révélations au rendez vous! N'oubliez pas les reviews!


**UN TIMIDE AMOUREUX**

"Salut! Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais on suit le même cours d'études des Runes et je me demandais si par hasard, tu ne pourrais pas me prêter tes notes du dernier parce que je n'y étais pas...

-Oui, j'ai vu..."Elle sortit un parchemin de son sac et le lui tendit...

_C'est donc qu'elle remarque quand je suis absent ou non, j'ai peut être mes chances. _

"Merci, dit-il en montrant le parchemin... Tara commença à se retourné et à rediscuté avec ses amies.

_Il faut que tu dises quelque chose_

"Je m'appelle Tom."

_Ca c'est intelligent... crétin! Elle le sait comment tu t'appelle! Vous êtes dans la même maison depuis six ans maintenant_

"Et moi c'est Tara."

_Ouf! Elle n'avait rien remarqué de mon crétinisme aigu, ou elle essayai de rattraper le coup... En tout cas, merci Tara_

"Oui, je sais...

-Alors, pourquoi n'était-tu pas au cours passionnant du professeur Youry?

-J'ai du aller à l'infirmerie...

-Pourquoi, tu à l'air en bonne santé pourtant!

-Mal de crâne... C'est du au stress d'après mme Pick...

-Le stress de quoi?"

_De te parler _

"Oh! c'est rien, c'est juste que je n'aie pas de cavalière pour le bal d'Halloween et je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre pour inviter quelqu'un...

_La, tu pouvais pas faire plus mauviette. Tu es à Serpentard quand même! Du cran un peu_

-Oh! C'est trop mignon... Personne ne te l'a demandé?

-Si, j'ai eu quelques propositions_ c'est un euphémisme... dès que tout le monde à su qu'il y avait un bal organisé, toutes les greluches se sont jetées sur moi ,_ mais...

-pas la bonne personne? Je sais ce que ça fait... J'attends que quelqu'un me le demande, mais à chaque fois, ce n'est pas la bonne personne... Si ça se trouve, attendre cette personne ne me mènera à rien parce que je me retrouverai toute seule le jour du bal..."

_Je ne peux pas lui demander, si elle attend que quelqu'un lui demande, c'est impossible qu'elle m'attende moi! Si?_

"On pourrai y aller ensemble? Pourquoi pas? Ah moins que tu ne préfère attendre cette personne...

-Oui, ce serai une bonne idée..._ Elle à dit quoi, j'ai pas tout suivi... elle à dit oui! C'est peut être moi qu'elle attendait... _De toute façon, il ne me le demandera plus maintenant, vu que le bal est après demain!"_ Ouch, coup dur... Je ne suis que le remplaçant... _

"Alors, on pourrai peut être se voir demain? Après les cours, ça te dirai?"_ C'est elle qui parle? Non, c'est moi... Mon dieu, C'est MOI! Qu'est ce que je viens de dire! Je vais me prendre une veste_

"Pourquoi pas, ce serai une bonne idée, 17h devant la salle commune?

-Ok, no problemo... A demain!"

Je sortis de la bibliothèque plus vite que jamais, j'avais peur qu'elle ne se rende compte de son erreur et qu'elle me dise devant tout le monde: "En fait j'ai changée d'avis et je préfèrerai y aller avec un chacal plutôt qu'avec toi..." Ca aurai été beaucoup trop pour moi... Je rentrais dans la salle commune et allait faire mes devoirs sur mon lit, loin des regards des filles de mon "fan club" que j'avais repéré prés du feu...

Le lendemain, J'arrivais en retard à mon premier rendez-vous... Mais ce ne fut pas grave car elle n'était pas là... je me mis à paniqué..."elle est peut être arrivée à l'heure et en voyant que je n'étais pas la, elle est partie! Horreur...", ou pire: "Elle a changée d'avis!" Je n'oserais plus sortir du dortoir dans ce cas la! Jamais, je me ferai porter pale jusqu'a la fin de l'année... c'est une bonne solution je trouve, non? Je vais voir à la bibliothèque, elle y est peut être, qui sait...

Je ne la croisais nulle part, ni à la bibli, ni dans les couloirs, ni dans la salle commune. Je décidai donc d'aller dehors prendre l'air.. Et je la vis: En pleine discussion avec un garçon qui était à Gryffondor. Il s'appelait Georges Potter et joué en tant qu'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch... Il était en 7eme année et Tara était aux anges, cela se lisait sur son visage... Il était sûrement en train de l'inviter pour le bal... Et elle ne refuserait pas je pense...Qui préfèrerai y aller avec moi, pauvre Serpentard intelligent, plutôt qu'avec Potter, Attrapeur et Capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich la plus douée de Poudlard? Personne de ma connaissance en tout cas... Je rentrai à la salle commune Et décidai de ne plus en sortir... Elle ne m'avait pas vu... et c'était tant mieux!

Jour J, pour l'occasion, les cours de la journée avait été annulés... Pour la grande joie des garçons, qui faisaient la plus cool journée de leur vie: Grass mat' et quidditch dans le parc... et des filles: qui passaient leur journée à se préparer pour le bal... 6heures pour se préparer, vous vous rendez compte! Et encore, on ne compte pas la veille, ou elle s'était mise des bigoudis, fait des masques et tout le tralala... Ca me donne la nausée rien que de penser que ma Tara fait toutes ces choses en pensant à Georges... D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce prénom: Georges! Plus personne ne s'appelle Georges maintenant! Ca fait vieillot, non? Je m'emballe, excusez-moi, mon côté Serpentard sûrement... C'est juste que ça me rend dingue de savoir qu'elle pense à quelqu'un d'autre alors toutes mes pensées convergent vers elle... est-ce ça que l'on appelle l'amour?

18h:Le bal commence dans une demi-heure, il faut que je me prépare... Stupide idée d'avoir dit à Dumbledore que j'ouvrirai les portes de la grande salle pour signer le début du bal... me voila obliger d'y aller maintenant! Je suis vraiment pas si intelligent qu'on pourrai le croire... Je serai obliger de les regarder danser devant mes yeux... et je ne pourrai rien faire. Ca va être vraiment horrible: le pire bal de toute ma vie! Enfin bref, me voila prêt... Je porte un costume noir et je suis maquillé en diable. Mes cheveux sont plaqués sur mon crane, qui est masqué par un capuchon... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pris autant de soin à me préparer... Dieu seul le sait je crois...

En descendant du dortoir, je vois une vision de rêve... mais c'est la réalité... Tara dans un magnifique costume d'ange: une robe blanche avec des ailes dans le dos, maquillée légèrement pour faire ressortir le bleu de ses yeux, et coiffés comme une déesse, avec un chignon et quelques anglaises sur les côtés... Elle ressemble véritablement à un ange... mon ange... malheureusement, elle n'est pas mon ange, elle est celle de Potter... A moins que...

"Tom?

-Tu es magnifique... Potter à de la chance...

-De quoi tu parle?

-Bien, tu ne vas pas au bal avec Georges Potter?

-Pourquoi j'irai avec mon cousin?

- Ton cousin!

-Oui, Georges est mon cousin, tu l'ignorai? Je vais au bal avec toi, non?

-Oui, bien sur... c'est juste qu'hier je t'ai vu discuter avec lui est... enfin bref, on y va?

-Oui, sans problème..."

Arrivé près de la porte, je l'ouvrit à l'aide d'un Alohomora et la fête commença... Je dansai avec ma belle, qui était, il faut le reconnaître, la femme la plus magnifique de la soirée... Je me décidai tout de même à lui demander:

"Pourquoi n'est-tu pas venue hier?

- Lisa ne t'a pas prévenu que je ne pouvais pas venir?

-Non...

-C'est pas grave... enfin c'est embêtant pour toi surtout... Enfin bref, Georges avait besoin de conseil pour demander en mariage sa petite amie... et je l'ai aidé du mieux que j'ai pu... bien que je sois jeune pour ces choses...

-D'accord, je comprends mieux maintenant..."

Lors des slows, elle me posa la question piège:

"Dis-moi, avec qui voulait-tu aller au bal ce soir?

-Et toi, avec qui voulez-tu être?

-J'ai posée la question d'abord!

-D'accord, je vais tout te dire, mais ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plait

-D'accord...

-Voila: Depuis notre première année, je suis amoureux de toi... mais je suis très timide avec les filles, c'est le moins que je puisse dire... et, a ce bal, je ne voulais y aller avec personne d'autre qu'avec toi, Tara Pettigrow... Je comprendrais que je ne sois que le remplaçant de la personne avec qui tu voulais réellement passer la soirée"

Et là, elle l'embrassa...

"Ne t'en fait pas, tu n'es as un remplaçant Tom Jedusor, cette soirée n'aurai pu être parfaite si je n'y avais pas été avec toi..."

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils échangèrent leur premier baiser, lors du bal d'Halloween, lors d'un slow, au milieu de la piste de danse...

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu… Mettez moi une petite review au passage, ce serai sympa…MERCI**


End file.
